


The Air In Me

by katszuku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ((very very extremely light to the bone smut cuz this girl has never written smut before)), Akaashi is an angel of death aka a grim reaper, Alternate Universe - College/University, Because captain squad is life, Captain squad AU, Fluff and Angst, Grim Reapers, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, captain squad all goes to same uni, short multi-chapter fic that was originally planned to be an one-shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katszuku/pseuds/katszuku
Summary: Akaashi never thought it was necessary to let someone live past their first Time of Death; he was especially diligent and unbudging when it comes to collecting his subjects, showing absolutely no interest nor sympathy towards their pleas. When the final destination is death, why does time matter? Dying at the age of 10 and dying at the age of 90 meant the same thing to Akaashi, because time shouldn’t matter when the outcome is identical. Or at least, that’s what he always thought until the layers of thick ice encapsulating his heart was melted away by the heat wave that struck him hard one midsummer night.





	The Air In Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oikaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikaaaa/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for my longest and closest friend who has always been here for me through thick and thin, introduced me to the light that is Haikyuu, and always encouraged me to write even though I suck balls at it. Even though we now live 4 hours apart from each other but I'm so thankful to have you as a friend ╥﹏╥ Happy 21st birthday bb and I wish you nothing but the best ♥

_“Life and death are one thread, the same line viewed from different sides.” – Lao Tzu_

 

Miracles, defying the odds, and fighting against fate were the few of the things that Akaashi never believed in; people were _meant_ to die at some point in their lives, and there was no fluke about it. People, from the moment they were born, were fated to die; regardless of one’s social status, wealth, age, and gender, everyone all faced the same conclusion — death. He’d often scoff at the foolish humans who desperately begged to the deities to allow them to live for just a day longer or even stay on Earth for another hour after their death; to him, those efforts were absolutely futile. Akaashi was told that he was human at one point in his life, perhaps a few hundreds of years ago, and he had often wondered if he was also like those foolish people who dreaded death when he moved onto the afterlife. Akaashi was an Angel of Death, or a Grim Reaper, who collected and guided the deceased to the afterlife. The way and time humans die was determined the moment the person was born, and thus Angels of Death had no control over it. However, they were able to influence the life and death of humans by choosing to take them to the afterlife or leave them be; the phrase “escaping death” coined by humans and the so-called “miracles” were Angels of Death failing to sever the tie between the person’s soul and body, allowing them to continue living in this world. All humans have an Angel of Death assigned to them that is responsible for bringing its subjects to the afterlife; an Angel of Death can have multiple subjects, but each person can only have one Angel of Death. Each person has three Time of Deaths determined for them — these dates can either be decades, or days and even hours apart from each other; when a specific Angel of Death fails to bring the deceased to the afterlife all three times, the Angel of Death will cease to exist and the deceased then takes its position plus responsibilities as the new Angel of Death. Being the messenger between life and death, Angels of Death possess immortality that only the deities in the afterlife have but also emotions and lust exclusive to humans only. In short, Angels of Death were hybrids of humans and deities, serving as the bridge between life and afterlife.

Akaashi didn’t, or never thought it was necessary to let someone live past their first Time of Death; he was especially diligent and unbudging when it comes to collecting his subjects, showing absolutely no interest nor sympathy towards their pleas. When the final destination is death, why does time matter? Dying at the age of 10 and dying at the age of 90 meant the same thing to Akaashi, because time shouldn’t matter when the outcome is identical. Or at least, that’s what he always thought until the layers of thick ice encapsulating his heart was melted away by the heat wave that struck him hard one midsummer night.


End file.
